Hearthstone Patch Notes: 5.0.0.12574
:Released: 4/24/2016 *Do you hear them? The Whispers of the Old Gods expansion will arrive on April 26! You can purchase Whispers of the Old Gods card packs from the in-game shop and play them beginning April 26. *As of April 26, the Year of the Kraken will begin, bringing with it Standard and Wild formats. Check out the A New Way to Play blog at www.playhearthstone.com for more info. *Friendly Challenge menu has been updated. Starting April 26, you can challenge friends to Standard, Wild, or Tavern Brawl games. *Collection Manager’s Set Filter has been updated. *Some Deck Recipes have been updated for Whispers of the Old Gods. See what we’ve cooked up! *The following card backs have been added: **Shadowmoon Valley – Obtained by reaching Rank 20 or higher in Ranked Play mode during the month of May **Zul’Drak - Obtained by reaching Rank 20 or higher in Ranked Play mode during the month of June **Halfhill - Obtained by reaching Rank 20 or higher in Ranked Play mode during the month of July *The guaranteed pack from Arena Runs will now always be from the most recently released expansion. Additionally, you are slightly more likely to receive a second card pack from a different Standard set. *The “Sorry” emote has been replaced with a new “Wow” emote. Wow! *The following cards have changed. For full details regarding these changes, please read the Keeping Hearthstone Fresh blog: **Ancient of Lore – Now draws 1 card instead of 2 **Force of Nature – Mana cost decreased from 6 to 5, Treants no longer have Charge and no longer die at the end of the turn **Keeper of the Grove – Health reduced from 4 to 2 **Ironbeak Owl – Mana cost increased from 2 to 3 **Big Game Hunter – Mana cost increased from 3 to 5 **Hunter's Mark – Mana cost increased from 0 to 1 **Blade Flurry – Mana cost increased from 2 to 4 and only affects Minions **Knife Juggler – Attack reduced from 3 to 2 **Leper Gnome – Attack reduced from 2 to 1 **Arcane Golem – Health increased from 2 to 4, no longer has Charge **Molten Giant – Mana cost increased from 20 to 25 **Master of Disguise – Stealth granted by this card now only lasts until the start of the next turn *Non-Basic Cards that have been changed will be disenchantable for their full dust value for a limited time. *Resolved various issues with AI behavior and gameplay such as: **Stampeding Kodo’s ability will no longer target the same minion twice if triggered by Brann Bronzebeard. **Gladiator's Longbow will prevent damage caused by Explosive Trap. *Quests to obtain Old Murk-Eye and Captain's Parrot have been disabled, as those cards are only available in Wild mode. These cards can be crafted as normal with the release of Whispers of the Old Gods. *Added improved visual effects to certain Classic cards. *The reconnect feature has been improved. *Fixed various audio, graphical, and UI issues. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes